Various types of hitch assemblies usable with three-wheeled vehicles and motorcycles are known in the art. However, most attach to the swing arm assembly of a rear wheel, or to the axle around the rear wheel, and thus distribute weight and force through the wheel assembly rather than directly to the vehicle's frame. Worse, such hitch assemblies can distribute weight in such a way as to compress the swing arm laterally, or throw the vehicle off balance during towing.
What is needed is a mountable hitch frame assembly for three-wheeled vehicle that is securable directly to a vehicle frame to position a hitch mount above a rear wheel, whereby an existing three-wheeled vehicle is transformable to enable secure transport of objects in tow without impeding the normal operation of the vehicle.
The present invention, therefore, has been devised to mount directly to the frame of a three-wheeled vehicle, such as a side by side reverse trike for example, wherein a trigon frame member anterior end is securable to existing fastenings disposed upon said vehicle frame and expedient conversion of the three-wheeled vehicle to support towing capabilities is enabled. The trigon frame member thus securably disposes a hitch receiver assembly rearwardly projected over a single rear wheel wherein weight and force engendered while towing an object are directly distributable to the vehicle frame, whereby a side by side reverse trike is enabled towing capabilities.